The Gods Read the Lightning Thief
by ThatOneFangirl5
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico are sent back in time to read the Percy Jackson series with the gods. Takes place after the Battle of the Labyrinth. There will be sequels and I will try to update everyday. :  Rated T cause I'm paranoid and there may be some curs.
1. Arrivals

Gods Read The Lightning Thief

A/N I know there are alot out there, but I wanted to do my own. I will do the other books after this. :)

Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico are sent back in time to read the books with the gods. Right before The Last Olympian.

***  
>Chapter One: Arrival<p>

The Olympians were having their annual winter solstice when a bright light flashed and momentarily blinded them. As the light disappeared, they saw three teenagers and a small, brown package in the middle of the table. The boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes slowly sat up while rubbing the back of his head. "Owww..." he whined, pouting a bit. "Of course it lands on MY head."  
>The girl who had electric blue eyes and black hair rolled her eyes and in a baby voice teased, "Aww... is wittle Percy huwt?"<br>Percy glared at her and exclaimed, "I'm not little. Nico is younger than me!" The boy in question smirked and corrected, "Actually I'm technically older than you."  
>Thalia laughed and added, "So am I! Ha! You're the youngest Percy!" Percy pouted for a second before a mischevious smirk creeped onto his face. "That means you're responsible for me." he stated.<br>Nico had a horrified look on his face. "Look what you've done Thalia!" he accused, fearfully while Percy just laughed. Thalia didn't answer as she had noticed the Olympians watching them with amusement, curiousity, and caution. "Uh... guys?" Thalia warned the other two.  
>"What!" They both snapped at the same time. Thalia glared at them before jerking her head towards the Olympians. The two boys eyes' widened. "Er... Lord Zeus." They bowed to him before asking, "Why have you summoned us here?" Zeus didn't have time to answer as a note popped out of thin air and appeared on Percy's head. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something like, "Of course. Had to be me again." He grabbed the note off his head and read aloud,<br>"Dear Olympians and Demigods,  
>We have sent these three children back to read a book with you. Do not try to change any of the events unless you want the world to end. I was just thinking you'd be curious. And when the demigods get introduced, do not jump to conclusions or do anything rash. You have been warned.<br>-Anonymous Nico glanced over to the package. "I'm guessing this is the book..." he muttered. He walked over and picked it up. Upon opening it, he found five books. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian." Nico read the titles aloud.  
>Percy groaned while Thalia smirked and said, "I guess that means we're reading Percy's thoughts."<br>"Introduce yourselves before we get to reading!" Zeus thundered. The demigods argued for a second before seemingly comng to an agreement. The girl stepped forward and answered, "I am Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters. We have decided not to tell you who are godly parents are yet." She bowed and backed up. Meanwhile, Artemis was wondering what happened to Zoe, her current lieutenant.  
>The youngest looking boy walked casually to the center and announced, "I'm Nico di Angelo." Nico repeated Thalia's steps, leaving Hades gaping, wondering if this could possibly be his son and if so, where Bianca was.<br>Finally, the last teen reluctantly stepped forward. "My name is Percy Jackson." he introduced himself before asking for some chairs. Zeus nodded before snapping his fingers and a smaller table appeared along with a bunch of chairs. All the gods shrunk down to normal size and took their seats. Nico thought for a second, and came to the conclusion that this was right after they made the big pact. Zeus studied the demigods a second longer before announcing that he would read and taking the book from Nico.

A/N Thanks for reading. I'lll have the next chapter up tonight, or tomorrow morning. Please R&R! :) 


	2. Yeah Accidently My Butt

**A/N Wow. Thanks for all the story alerts, story favorites, and reviews, I'm not used to such a response. xD Here's the next chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint. :)**

**"I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher," ** Zeus read.

"How do you accidently vaporize your teacher?" Nico asked curiously.

Percy smiled proudly. "I have skills."

Thalia snorted and rolled her eyes before motioning to Zeus to read.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

The demigods nodded in agreement which left the gods wondering what had happened that was so bad.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

**close this book right now. Believe what ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

Demeter looked at Athena and curiously asked, "Would that work?"

Athena looked thoughtful for a second before answering slowly, "Yes, for a time being, but it wouldn't work for long."

Demeter nodded her head.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Thalia grimaced while Nico set his jaw. Percy looked down, feeling guilty about Bianca. Once again, the gods wondered what happened. And Hestia looked at the demigods with concern.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Zeus stole my name..." Percy pouted, trying to lighten the mood. In return he got two smacks on the back of the head and a ' Behave yourself! ' from Thalia and Nico. Along with a lot of snorts and amused glances from various gods.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

Nico laughed. "Definetly!" Which caused Percy to scowl.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"See? You agree!" Nico defended himself, after Percy punched him on the shoulder.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sounds like torture!" Thalia and Nico exclaimed.

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

Thalia grimaced while Nico groaned, "Oh no! We're thinking like him now!"

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"He sounds very familiar..." Athena thought out loud. Percy smiled knowingly.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

Nico snorted. "Yeah good luck with that Perce."

Percy, annoyed shot him a look and said, "I'm not that bad Nicky."

Nico replied with a punch to the shoulder.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

Nico smiled smugly.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

This caused the whole room to erupt into laughter.

"Awesome!" Apollo and Hermes shouted, highfiving each other.

"What were you aiming for than?" Poseidon asked skeptically.

Percy blushed before stuttering, "I-I don't know! I was just messing with it!"

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

The room was in full histerics now and Thalia was finally able to choke out, "Yeah, we get it."

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover**

**in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ew!" Both aphrodite and Demeter exclaimed at once. "Who eats peanut butter and ketchup together? This girl should eat more cereal!" Demeter ranted, angrily. Hades gestured for Zeus to keep reading before Demeter could really get into it.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

Thalia snorted. "I bet Grover would be happy to know what you think of him." Percy just looked a little embarrassed.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover saytr..." Dionysus remarked, surprising everyone because they didn't know he was paying attention.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death **

**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Awww... that's no fun." Apollo pouted, Hermes agreeing.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

Ares seemed to perk up at the thought of death.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

_Aww man I thought there would be some action... Ares thought to himself._

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Hestia and Demeter glanced worriedly at Percy who seemed oblivious to their concern.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

Athena snorted. "Longer than that..."

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. **

Apollo and Hermes laughed out loud. At everyone's curious looks, Apollo elaborated, "Just the mental images..." while shaking his head still chuckling.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Hades frowned at this, as he was begining to figure out who it was. But why would he send a Fury after him?

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did Percy... of course it did..." Nico chuckled while placing a hand on his shoulder which Percy shrugged off.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The older gods and goddesses all groaned. "Of course... had to be that one..." Hades complained.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,**

**and—"**

"GOD!" Many of the gods yelled in outrage. Hestia, seeing the boy's fear quickly calmed them down by stating, "He didn't know. He was just a boy. I'm sure His teacher will correct him..." Which Percy was quick to nod his affirmitive.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Atleast it didn't happen to you!" Demeter huffed. "If only Kronos would have eaten more cereal..." Zeus quickly began reading again.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

Thalia pretended to stroke an invisable beard. "You never know..."

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" Ares bellowed.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

Everyone began cracking up while Ares glared at each and every one of them.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

This earned a few chuckles from the gods.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

Aretemis snorted. "That's new..." she said sarcastically.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

Athena snapped her fingers as she finally figured it out. "That's Chiron!" she exclaimed while Percy nodded in return.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

Nico laughed. "Real intelligent Perce."

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

Apollo looked thoughtful for a moment before deciding, "Yeah, that could be fun I suppose..."

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Everyone glanced nervously at Zeus while he frowned, wondering what would have him so upset.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Apollo grinned. "Hey Hermes. Maybe this Nancy is a daughter of yours..." While Hermes looked horrified at that suggestion.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

Nico snorted, "That's obvious."

"Atleast I don't play Mythomagic or whatever!" Percy retorted.

"Well atleast I didn't call Kronos a god!"

"Oh come on! I was twelve!"

"Enough! Please Lord Zeus continue reading." Thalia interupted, causing Percy and Nico to pout like kindergardners.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Once again, everyone laughed while Dionysus muttered, a little fondly if they weren't misatken, "Typical saytrs."

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

All the goddesses cooed while Thalia and Nico nodded in understanding. Sally was awesome.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"Aw! I need to ask Chiron where he got that!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Artemis snapped at her younger brother.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

All the demigods gritted their teeth, growled, or both.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Hermes and Apollo began laughing. "I love your descriptions Percy! You're awesome!" Hermes chuckled. Percy beamed at the compliment.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Athena narrowed her eys while Hades and Zeus looked at a surprised Poseidon accusingly. Nobody said anything.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

Now Zeus stood up from his throne with a accusing finger aimed at Poseidon. "You broke the oath! We just now made it! How could you break it already!"

Hera calmed her husband down and said, "He didn't break it yet. Just remember that. We aren't even sure if he is Perseus' father." Percy cringed at his full name.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Never guess the punishment!" Hermes scolded.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"You think?" Thalia asked, sarcasm clear in her voice.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Zeus frowned and wondered, "Why would he try to cover for you?"

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Ares snorted. "Yeah right. It's probably not even that scary..."

Percy gave him his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later-stare, and Ares stared back in awe. 'Woah. It is pretty good."

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

Some of the other gods and goddesses who have figured it out by now were glancing worriedly at Percy, wondering how he survived.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"I don't think that's it..." Poseidon stated.

**I wasn't so sure.**

Nico and Thalia smirked a bit at the similarities, while Percy smiled.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking paleting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Athena frowned. "I wonder if he was pretending..."

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

Nico shook his head sadly. "You wish."

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Everyone who hadn't figured it out yet, now gasped and looked at Hades, surprised.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Good, good agree with her..." Hermes agreed supportively.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Thalia shook her head. What a naive boy...

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Once again, everyone glanced at Zeus.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Hermes shook his head and walked over to Percy. "Alright. You are now officially one of my favorite demigods." And gave a happy Percy a high five before returning to his seat.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Athena glared at him while Apollo said, "I agree with Hermes. You are one of my favorites."

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How?" Nico asked, bewildered.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.\**

"What ho?" Thalia asked chuckling.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp..." Ares muttered, only to be hit by a stilleto in the face.

"Be nice! It's his first monster!" Aphrodite defended him.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

Athena narrowed her eyes. She was almost positive Percy was a sea spawn.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You know from experiance?"

"No of course not!"

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?"

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"That was really irritating..." Percy whined.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Apparently Zeus agrees..." Apollo said.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

Thalia smirked. "I like how he acts like you stole his pen."

"I know right!" Percy exclaimed indignantly.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That's the end. We shall read two more chapters than get some rest. Who will read next?"

Athena raised her hand and said, "I will father." Before taking the book and reading.

**There. Hope you guys enjoyed. :) I will update tomorrow. I was wondering if I should have little interviews with thew characters at the end of each chapter. And I was thinking of writing a de-aged Percy story. What do you think? Read and Review! :D Thank you! **


End file.
